Madness ? No, this is PON FARR
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Jim bouleverse profondément Spock, sans retour .. et tout est dans le Possibles SPOILERS pour Star Trek Into Darkness, commence après la scène du recalage de Jim Kirk à cause de C'est ma première intrusion dans l'univers de Star Trek, alors vos reviews sont les bienvenus et n'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs, OOC ou incohérences :D
1. Chapter 1

***Jim POV***

Jim Kirk sortit en trombe du bureau de l'amiral Pike, fou de rage. Le bruit de ses pas claquant sur le sol en plastique blanc de Starfleet trouvèrent bientôt un écho en ceux de Spock, qui le rattrapa aisément grâce à ses longues jambes.

- Capitaine, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, j'aurais dû vous faire part de mon intention de rendre un rapport _véridique_...

Sa façon d'insister sur le dernier mot piqua le blond au vif et ce dernier lui lança un regard plein de ressentiment sans s'arrêter de marcher, ses yeux plus bleus que jamais.

- Merde Spock, tu ne poignardes pas dans le dos celui qui t'as sauvé la vie au péril de son équipage, ça ne se fait pas ! ragea-t-il en faisant un mouvement évocateur du bras.

La trahison de Spock l'énervait au plus haut point parce qu'il croyait sincèrement être ami avec le Vulcain; il pensait le connaître, le comprendre même malgré leurs évidentes différences. Et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient totalement opposés: Kirk était impulsif et imprudent là où Spock était réfléchi et imperturbable.

Malgré tout, Jim se plaisait à croire qu'il y avait une once d'humanité en lui, des sentiments et des émotions normales, qu'il n'y avait pas que la plus méthodique des logiques; il faut croire qu'il avait tort...

Son cœur se serra et ses yeux brûlèrent légèrement.

"_Jim, tu vas pas pleurer pour si peu ! T'es plus un gamin !_" se fustigea-t-il mentalement.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus capitaine et qu'il ne le serait probablement plus; on l'avait relégué aux bancs de l'Académie avec les débutants, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la compagnie avait été effacé.

Le capitaine s'engouffra dans un ascenseur et Spock l'y suivit juste avant que les portes automatiques ne se refermassent sur eux. Ils étaient au sommet du QG de Starfleet et avaient donc un long trajet à faire avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

- Capitaine, vous savez que les Vulcains ne mentent jamais, lui rappela ce dernier, les mains tenues derrière son dos en son habituelle posture solennelle.

- Je sais et des fois tu devrais un peu plus écouter ta moitié humaine ! cracha Jim à ses côtés.

Les sourcils pointus de Spock se haussèrent presque imperceptiblement et l'extraterrestre ne répliqua pas, à la grande surprise de l'humain qui le prit comme une victoire personnelle.

- Mais un silence gênant s'abattit sur eux quand tout fût dit.

La proximité de Spock démangeait la peau à nu de la main gauche de Jim; il sentait sa chaleur irradier dans sa direction et cela le perturbait grandement. Ou peut-être était-ce sa propre chaleur corporelle qui se mélangeait à la sienne, créant une fascinante interférence ? Il jeta un regard impatient aux chiffres qui s'illuminaient tour à tour à chaque étage tout en se balançant sur ses talons, désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur ces sensations.

"_Encore 14 étages..._" soupira-t-il bruyamment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Spock.

Jim le reluqua, l'air de dire: "_à ton avis, gros bêta ?_" et soupira une seconde fois face à la totale incompréhension du Vulcain. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui faire manger sa frange ridicule !

- Capitaine, bien que je n'approuve pas tous vos choix, sachez que mon but n'a jamais été de vous faire démettre de vos fonctions...

Ledit capitaine lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence: il était sincère. Spock avait dû se rapprocher dans sa manœuvre d'excuses car Jim remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses cils étaient longs et il se surprit à étudier ses traits comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, découvrant une beauté insoupçonnée.

- ... Capitaine ?

_- Ex_-capitaine - à cause de toi.

- Je le regrette sincèrement.

- Cela ne se voit pas le moins du monde, mentit Jim, qui fixait à cet instant précis ses lèvres.

Le Vulcain remarqua le regard de glace de l'humain posé sur sa bouche et recula instinctivement; tous les Vulcains évitaient les contacts physiques au strict minimum parce qu'ils souffraient - pour ainsi dire - d'une sensibilité exacerbée. Mais même la plus farfelue des hypothèses quant au subit changement de comportement de Kirk n'aurait pu le préparer à un baiser.

Vif. Passionné. Rageur.

Les pensées de Jim avaient perdu le fil de la raison, emporté par l'apesanteur, tandis qu'ils leur restaient encore 7 étages avant de toucher terre. Il plaqua un Spock abasourdi contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur, une main posée sur son uniforme bleu de Second Officier. Des décharges électriques s'échappèrent de chacun de ses doigts et se propagèrent jusqu'au cœur de l'extraterrestre, qui commença à s'emballer. Le contact des larges lèvres de Jim sur les siennes se révéla être extrêmement plaisant pendant qu'il partageait mentalement une partie de ses ressentis: plaisir, colère, excitation... Il perdit à son tour toute capacité de raisonnement logique pour la première fois de sa vie, juste au moment où Jim arrêta de l'embrasser.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti... ? demanda Kirk en haletant, devant la mine impassible de Spock.

Ce dernier hésita un instant sur la meilleure réponse à donner, la bouche encore entrouverte:

- Je crains bien que non, Capitaine.

- C'est pas possible...

Il recula et, dans l'intention de s'essuyer la bouche, sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin devant ses lèvres si roses: il ressemblait à un chaton qui faisait sa toilette avant d'avoir été distrait par un oiseau.

- Bon, bah... oublions ça, d'accord ? proposa Jim en haussant les épaules quand les portes se rouvrirent pour les recracher dans la dure réalité.

La gravité reprit le contrôle sur eux et les ancra lourdement au sol.

- ... D'accord.

L'ex-capitaine partit comme si de rien n'était et fit même une courbette devant deux étudiantes en uniformes qui passèrent à côté de lui en gloussant, éternel séducteur qu'il était.

Spock sortit avec un temps de retard de l'ascenseur et se rendit à son appartement, plus perturbé par ce baiser que Jim ne semblait l'être, et bien plus troublé qu'il ne se l'avouait.

***Spock POV***

Spock composa rapidement le code et entra dans son appartement; un vaste deux pièces et demi avec une somptueuse baie vitrée qui donnait sur Londres, aussi humblement meublé qu'une cellule de moine.

Son rythme cardiaque était pour le moins anormal et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Peut-être devrait-il consulter McCoy... Il frissonna de dégout à cette seule pensée; ce médecin l'horripilait au plus haut point, sans autres raisons que sa condescendance et son sens de l'humour plus que douteux, mais lui en fallait-il vraiment plus pour le haïr ?

Le Vulcain alla s'assoir sur son canapé blanc face à l'immense fenêtre qui constituait en fait le quatrième mur du salon, les mains sur les genoux. C'était sa place favorite, son lieu de méditation par excellence où il venait recomposer son masque d'impassibilité.

Face à l'immensité de la ville et du ciel, il trouvait la paix intérieure.

Cette fois-ci cependant, il lui sembla que tout avait changé: il remarqua les plus infimes détails de la cité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et ces choses infimes apparaissaient avec une grande clarté, comme si son sens de la vue avait été décuplé.

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Pourquoi Kirk l'avait-il embrassé ? N'étaient-ils pas tous les deux des mâles, d'espèce différente qui plus est, et attirés par le sexe opposé ? Le capitaine surtout était un vrai tombeur, et Spock ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait surpris en pleine intimité avec une employée de Starfleet et même une fois avec une femelle d'Orion ! Quant à son changement de comportement pour le moins lunatique, il était assurément impulsif, mais pourquoi sa colère s'était-elle muée en désir pour lui ? Spock ne se considérait pas comme un être attirant et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour les relations sexuelles au grand dam d'Uruha, sa patiente compagne.

Pourquoi venait-il d'employer l'imparfait ?

Spock se redressa et agrippa ses cheveux de jais: une migraine commençait à poindre, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à penser rationnellement. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Son reflet le fit sursauter: il ne se reconnut pas tout de suite et crut d'abord que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son appartement. Etait-ce les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son front ou ses pupilles dilatées qui lui donnait l'air d'être en nage ? Erreur, il n'en avait pas seulement l'air, il l'était: il mourait de chaud et ôta donc logiquement son uniforme jusqu'à ne garder que son sous-vêtement.

Spock retourna ensuite au salon et commença à y faire les cents pas, tel un lion en cage. Un malaise général grandissait en lui à chaque pas; il était à la fois nauséeux et affamé, colérique et mélancolique, angoissé et tendu.

Il avait besoin de _quelque chose_.

Ou de _quelqu'un_.

Il pensa contacter Uruha mais se ravisa bien vite: elle était en mission et lui en voulait d'ailleurs au moins autant que Kirk de n'avoir pas fait grand cas de leurs sentiments s'il était mort dans ce volcan.

_Kirk._

Ses pensées en vase-clos le ramenèrent au point de départ.

Spock se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Une sorte de folie évoluait en lui de façon exponentielle et le souvenir de ce baiser lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire tel un ouragan déterminé à ruiner jusqu'au fondement-même de sa raison. De quelle maladie étrange pouvait-il bien souffrir ?

La réponse lui apparut dans un éclair de lucidité.

Une réponse qui le terrifia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à toutes (tous ?) ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour tous vos reviews, surtout les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement ! Un peu d'explications sur le titre de cette fanfic s'impose... elle m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Madness" d'un de mes groupes préférés (Muse) et le titre est venu tout naturellement de la citation culte d'un des mes films préférés, "300"^^ **

**Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre qui s'annonce chaud bouillant ! (âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est rated M)**

* * *

***Jim POV***

- Ce que vous avez de plus fort. Et de moins cher, commanda Jim en s'asseyant à un des nombreux bars miteux de San Francisco.

Le barman d'origine extraterrestre lui tendit un verre de scotch qu'il descendit cul sec. Il en recommanda un deuxième tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées.

Comment avait-il pu embrasser spontanément un _Vulcain_ ? Son _ami_ ? Qui l'avait en plus _trahi_ ? De toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, et la liste était longue, celle-ci arrivait en tête. C'était purement... illogique. Il sourit en pensant que Spock dirait la même chose et l'imagina en train de se casser la tête pour trouver une explication rationnelle à son geste; il ne savait pas encore en cet instant à quel point il était dans le vrai.

Mais une jolie jeune femme qui dégustait un cocktail à côté de lui accapara toute son attention et il ne pensa bientôt plus à Spock. Juste au moment où il allait entamer la conversation, l'amiral Pike s'installa entre eux, avortant le flirt avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Kirk en soupirant.

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, fiston, et on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, répondit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

Il faisait référence à leur première rencontre, quand il avait trouvé Jim dans un bar en Iowa, en train de se faire tabasser par des gars qu'il avait volontairement mis en rogne. C'était alors qu'il lui avait proposé de rejoindre Starfleet pour faire quelque chose de sa vie d'errance.

- Vous n'avez surement pas fait tout ce chemin pour parler du bon vieux temps, supposa le jeune homme en descendant un troisième verre.

- Non, en effet. Je suis là pour te dire qu'on ma reconfié l'Enterprise...

Jim releva la tête avec intérêt.

- ... et qu'en tirant quelques ficelles, j'ai réussi à te faire réintégrer l'Enterprise en tant que premier officier, à la place de Spock qui a de toute façon été transféré au Bradbury.

Jim ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire; il était trop ému par la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour celui qui était devenu son père adoptif et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à l'évocation de Spock.

- Waouh... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- C'est une première, le taquina Pike en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Bon, rendez-vous demain matin pour une mission d'observation... Les activités des Klingons inquiètent beaucoup l'amiral Marcus...

- Très bien. Bonne soirée, Pike.

- Bonne soirée, fiston.

Le vieil homme rentra chez lui mais Kirk resta encore un moment au bar. Malheureusement pour lui, la fille était partie pendant leur conversation et il dût passer la nuit seul.

*Spock POV*

C'était de pire en pire. Spock n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait dû contacter son nouveau capitaine, Frank Abott, pour lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas en état d'effectuer la moindre mission sans donner plus de détails. Abott lui avait gentiment recommandé de consulter un médecin pour obtenir un arrêt maladie officiel, ce qui l'avait tout naturellement conduit chez McCoy, qui habitait non loin du siège de Starfleet. Il n'avait hélas pas d'autre choix; il était le seul médecin humain qu'il connaissait et son "problème" requérait de la discrétion, ce qu'il comptait bien faire comprendre à McCoy.

Spock sonna à l'interphone et déclara son identité. Un son strident se fit entendre quand les portes s'ouvrèrent sur un appartement spacieux mais désordonné; des piles de livres montaient à l'assaut des murs et son bureau était noyé sous des piles de documents et autres bocaux contenant ses dernières expérimentations.

- Spock. ça alors ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour tu sonnerais à ma porte à vingt-deux heures passées, je lui aurais rit au nez, s'exclama le médecin qui dégustait un whisky on the rocks, vêtu d'un peignoir marron.

- McCoy, il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie. J'ai besoin d'une consultation pour obtenir un arrêt maladie dans les règles. Avez-vous votre matériel ici ?

- Euh... Oui, l'essentiel, mais tu ne préfères pas passer à l'Enterprise demain ? On retourne une fois de plus espionner les Klingons... Oh au fait, tu savais que Pike a réussi à faire de Jim son premier officier ?

- Non, surtout pas ! s'écria Spock avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez en se maudissant.

McCoy prit une expression encore plus suspicieuse, si c'était possible.

- Bon... Très bien, entre.

Le Vulcain entra donc en lançant un regard désapprobateur au chaos ambiant et suivit le médecin jusqu'à une paroi étrangement vide. Le médecin appuya sur un bouton et la paroi se souleva en dévoilant un cabinet propre et lumineux.

- "L'essentiel"..., répéta Spock en levant un sourcil pointu.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un cabinet privé dans mon humble demeure pour arrondir mes fins de mois ? répliqua McCoy avec un sourire. Installe-toi, je vais m'habiller.

Spock se coucha sur la chaise de consultation et attendit le retour du médecin, qui ne se fit pas presser.

- Alors, dit ce dernier en s'installant à côté de lui en blouse blanche. Symptômes ?

- Agitation, transpiration excessive..., énonça Spock en se grattant nerveusement le bras droit.

- Je vois.

McCoy appliqua un petit appareil contre sa tempe et patienta quelques instants.

- Aouch. Tu as 43° de fièvre... Ce qui convertit en Vulcain donne approximativement 39°, vu que votre température corporelle est naturellement plus élevée que la nôtre.

- C'est exact, confirma Spock en fronçant les sourcils.

La trop forte lumière blanche au-dessus de lui blessaient ses yeux sensibles. Le médecin le remarqua et souleva ses paupières pour étudier la réactivité de ses pupilles avec une petite lampe de poche.

- Iris très réactifs malgré une mydriase constante...

Le docteur hocha la tête comme pour enregistrer l'information et passa ensuite à la prise de sang, tout en prenant son pouls grâce à une électrode posée sur son cou. Un silence s'installa entre eux, le temps que les résultats sortent.

- Waouh, je n'ai jamais vu ça..., déclara McCoy face à son ordinateur. Ton taux de testostérone est plus élevé que la normale et toutes tes autres hormones semblent être déréglées... Ton pouls aussi est anormalement élevé, 110 battements par minute...

Il se retourna pour étudier le Vulcain.

- Autres symptômes à mentionner ?

Spock hésita un moment à révéler d'autres informations qui pourraient le conduire à la solution.

- Je n'ai ni mangé, ni dormi depuis hier matin.

- Mmh... C'est très étrange.

- Contentez-vous de signer un congé officiel, s'il vous plait.

- Et qu'est-ce que je marque ?

- La vérité.

McCoy s'exécuta à contrecœur; il adorait les énigmes et repassa mentalement en revue chaque élément en le comparant à ses maigres connaissances sur la physiologie vulcaine. Il eut l'illumination quand il tendit le document à Spock qui s'était déjà levé, pressé de partir.

- Je sais ce que tu as ! s'exclama-t-il en éloignant la fiche de la main tendue de Spock, qui la suivit des yeux.

L'extraterrestre lui lança un regard noir de sous ses arcades sourcilières prononcées et dût réfréner l'envie d'assommer le médecin.

- Je vous interdis de divulguer cette information à qui ce soit, est-clair ?

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point le Vulcain pouvait devenir intimidant.

- Du calme, du calme ! Je serai muet comme une tombe, répondit le médecin en reculant, deux mains levées devant lui en geste à la fois de défense et d'innocence.

Spock prit la fiche et sortit de chez lui sans un mot.

- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi, ironisa McCoy en refermant sa porte après lui.

***Jim POV***

Le lendemain soir, alors que l'Enterprise rentrait de mission, Jim s'installait à son poste de premier officier sur le pont quand Uruha se décida à aller lui parler, inquiète.

- Jim... Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Spock, dernièrement ? lui demanda-t-elle, tournant autour du pot.

Le blond sursauta. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit au courant pour l'histoire de l'ascenseur... ?

- Non, pas depuis qu'il a été transféré au Bradbury, pourquoi ? répondit-il, les sourcils en circonflexe.

Il aurait paru être l'innocence incarnée pour toute personne qui ne le connaissait pas intimement. Uruha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sa longue queue de cheval voltigea dans les airs quand elle secoua la tête, scandalisée:

- Parce qu'il ne répond pas à mes appels, et a même refusé de m'ouvrir quand je suis passée chez lui ! McCoy sait ce qu'il a, mais ne peut pas me le dire à cause du "secret professionnel"... Il lui a même fait un certificat médical à durée indéterminée !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Jim en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je vais aller voir McCoy, je te tiens au courant.

- Merci..., répondit-elle, ses yeux marrons embués de larmes qu'elle essayait de cacher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim entra dans l'infirmerie et alla droit au but.

- Bones, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Spock ?

Le médecin fit la grimace, assis devant son ordinateur. Il avait espéré avoir plus de répit avant de devoir répondre à cette épineuse question.

- Eh bien... Euh... Il a attrapé la grippe !

- La grippe ? En été ? Allons, tu es un piètre menteur, Bones.

Une soudaine inquiétude se peignit sur ses traits quand il s'approcha du docteur:

- Est-ce que c'est grave ?!

- Euh, cela dépend...

A bout de patience, il agrippa McCoy par le col de son uniforme et le souleva partiellement de sa chaise.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi la vérité, bon sang !

Le médecin commençait à en avoir marre de se faire menacer sans arrêt et soupira bruyamment.

- Très bien, mais ne le dit à personne et surtout pas à Spock, sinon il me tuera...

Jim le reposa donc, tout ouïe.

- Il souffre d'un dérèglement biochimique...

- Quoi les Vulcains ont leurs règles ? plaisanta Kirk avec finesse.

- Presque... cela s'appelle le "Pon Farr", la "fièvre du sang".


	3. Chapter 3

**Oyez, oyez gentes dames: chapitre explicite et bestial, rated M ok, sans être toutefois graphic. Blâmez Rammstein qui a si bien dit: ****"Der Wahnsinn ist nur eine Schmale Brücke, die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb"**, traduction: "La folie n'est qu'un pont étroit dont les rives sont la raison et l'instinct".

**Bref, j'ai adoré écrire du point de vue de Spock c'était purement... libérateur ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ils illuminent mes journées.**

* * *

***Jim POV***

- Attends, le _quoi_ ?

Le Pon Farr, répéta McCoy avec ennui. Un dysfonctionnement naturel mais généralement gardé secret, car honteux pour les Vulcains... Un Vulcain ayant atteint sa maturité sexuelle entre tous les sept ans en période de Pon Farr: ses hormones se dérèglent complètement, et il perd toute capacité à raisonner logiquement, se laissant submerger par ses émotions, des pulsions violentes et/ou sexuelles...

- Le médecin se recula sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

Ce qui est étrange c'est que Spock n'est mature que depuis cinq ans, et n'aurait donc dû subir son premier Pon Farr que dans deux ans environ... Il y a dû avoir un élément déclencheur...

Jim bafouilla des remerciements en rougissant et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie sous le regard suspicieux de McCoy. "_Non, c'est impossible, je n'y suis pour rien_" se répéta-t-il mentalement comme une litanie.

Dès leur retour sur Terre, Jim fila en moto chez Spock grâce à l'adresse que lui avait fournie Uruha; réaliser qu'il ne savait même pas où habitait son ami lui avait donné un pincement au cœur. Il monta au septième étage du bâtiment locatif et, à l'instant ou les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il aperçut une femme et son chariot de nettoyage être violemment expulsés de ce qui était sûrement l'appartement du Vulcain. Jim, en bon chevalier servant, vint à la rescousse de la dame en pleurs et l'aida à relever son chariot.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J-Je suis la femme de ménage de et je passe tous les vendredis, mais cette fois-ci il m'a jetée dehors, lui qui est d'habitude si poli..., geignit-elle avec un fort accent du Sud.

- Il faut lui pardonner, madame, il a attrapé une étrange maladie...

Elle le fixa de ses yeux brillants, inquiète de perdre un employeur.

- Vraiment ?... Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Très, c'est pour cela que je viens lui rendre visite. Je crois que ce serait mieux si vous repassiez la semaine prochaine...

- Oh oui très bien, très bien, je vais faire ça. Au revoir, monsieur.

Il la salua et frappa deux coups sur la porte en acier quand elle eût disparut au bout du couloir.

- Fichez-le camp madame Alvarez, vous ne pouvez plus venir ici ! entendit-il crier de derrière le sas.

- Spock, c'est moi.

Il y eut un silence.

- Capitaine, vous aussi vous devez partir. Je ne peux voir personne dans mon état actuel...

Jim soupira et décida de tenter sa chance: qu'est-ce qui était important pour Spock ? Il trouva aisément la réponse, se rappelant de la fois où Spock avait failli l'étrangler sur la passerelle de l'Enterprise et composa la date d'anniversaire de sa mère comme code d'accès. A sa grande surprise, la porte glissa avec un vide d'air, révélant un loft sobre.

Kirk entra à pas de loup, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et en effet, jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir Spock faire de la _boxe_. Il n'était vêtu que d'un short rouge qui flottait sur ses jambes minces mais musclées et se démenait comme un beau diable contre un sac de boxe suspendu dans un coin du salon. Le Vulcain ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, abasourdi par le bruit de ses propres coups de poing.

Fasciné, Jim l'observa à bonne distance; il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à la place du sac, qui menaçait d'ailleurs de crever sous la violence de ses assauts. Hélas, Spock l'aperçut quand il se retourna pour boire à une bouteille d'eau posée sur sa table basse. Sur son visage naguère impassible passèrent comme des ombres la stupéfaction, la peur et la colère.

- Je vous avais dit de partir ! gronda-t-il en faisant un grand détour autour de Kirk.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser crever d'une stupide maladie hormonale reclus chez toi ! répliqua le blond. Il doit bien y avoir une solution ?

Spock s'arrêta de marcher et siffla dans sa barbe "_McCoy. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf..._".

- Je n'ai que trois solutions: retourner chez moi et trouver une partenaire, engager un combat à mort ou méditer jusqu'à ce que cela passe. Or ma planète a été détruite et je n'ai donc plus de femelle vulcaine avec qui m'accoupler, et la méditation n'a jamais été mon point fort. Quant au combat à mort... Il est hors de question que je mette la vie de quelqu'un en péril, ce qui est pourquoi je vous ai expressément demander de partir !

- Mais je ne peux pas ! s'insurgea Jim. Uruha s'inquiète pour toi et je lui ai promis de t'aider. En parlant d'elle... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'"accoupler" avec elle comme tu dis ?

- Parce que je risquerai de la blesser; elle est bien plus fragile qu'une femelle vulcaine. Et de plus, un tel acte conduirait à lier nos esprits à jamais, faisant de nous des "_t'hy'la_" et je ne suis pas sûr qu'aucun de nous ne soit vraiment prêt pour cela, au vu nos fréquentes disputes...

- Des _quoi_ ?

- Des sortes d'âmes sœurs, il n'existe pas de traduction exacte.

- Oh.

Silence. Ils semblaient être dans une impasse. Spock essayait de garder un maximum de distance entre lui et l'humain qui étudiait d'ailleurs son physique avec curiosité; Jim n'avait jamais vu de Vulcain presque nu, encore moins Spock, qu'il imaginait plutôt imberbe et maigrichon: or, un fin duvet de poils noirs recouvrait son torse musclé et montait à l'assaut de son bas-ventre pour s'arrêter à son nombril. Son bassin étroit supportait un tronc taillé en V finement sculpté par ses heures de sport et Jim ne put s'empêcher d'envier ses abdominaux, même si les siens ne laissaient pas à désirer.

En deux mots, il était beaucoup plus viril et attirant qu'il ne le laissait supposer au quotidien.

Jim secoua la tête et humecta ses lèvres, revenant péniblement au problème.

- Tu as parlé à Spock Prime ?

- Oui, mais il n'est pas en mesure de m'aider.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire alors ?

- Non...

A chaque phrase, Spock s'approchait un peu plus de lui, comme un lion encerclant sa proie l'air de rien.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le blond, des larmes au bord de ses yeux d'azur.

- Logique, vu que ceci est de votre faute.

Jim n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Votre baiser a profondément bouleversé mon métabolisme, capitaine.

L'extraterrestre était à présent à un pas de lui.

- Mais... Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien ressenti... Tu as menti ! s'exclama Jim, mi-choqué, mi-flatté par ce qu'il avait réussi à déclencher.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre votre conseil..., répliqua Spock avec un sourire en coin.

Un dernier éclair de lucidité traversa le ciel de son désir viscéral.

- ... Maintenant sachez que je décline toute responsabilité quant à ce qui va advenir.

***Spock POV***

_Non... !_

_Non, non, non ! Kirk ne pouvait pas être entré chez lui... comment avait-il trouvé son code ? Uruha ? Non, même elle ne le savait pas... Et McCoy... il le tuerait de ses propres mains._

_Ces lèvres roses. Elles le suivaient partout où il allait et ces yeux ! De glace, et pourtant si chaleureux... Il devait fuir. Pour aller où ? Il devait s'éloigner de Kirk, il était dangereux._

_Non, c'est lui qui était dangereux pour Kirk. S'il cédait... Non, tu ne cèderas point Spock. Tu es plus fort que cela. _

_Tu as déjà cédé, fils._

_Père ? Comment pouvait-il lui parler ? Il était mort, tout comme sa mère. Mère... J'aimerais tant que vous soyez là pour me conseiller..._

_Tu as déjà cédé, tu cèdes toujours à tes émotions. Tu fais honte à ton peuple. Tu n'es même pas un véritable Vulcain !_

_TAISEZ-VOUS._

_Il était fou. Il avait déjà perdu, à la seconde où il n'avait pas chassé Jim de chez lui. Il était trop tard. Il ressentait un terrible creux à l'estomac qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur Jim et..._

_Il se transformait en animal. Ou n'était-ce que sa véritable nature rampant sous sa peau qui s'exprimait enfin ?Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, et le regard de Kirk sur son corps en sueur lui en ôtait toute envie. Il le désirait après tout. Il avait fait le premier pas. A lui de faire les derniers._

***Jim POV***

Spock plaqua Jim contre la baie vitrée et l'embrassa avec fougue, fusionnant leurs esprits par la même occasion; la maladie se propagea ainsi à travers leurs bouches jointes pour infecter ce dernier. Il resta d'abord muet de stupeur avant de se laisser faire et relâcha progressivement sa prise sur les épaules carrées du Vulcain. Ses mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux noirs trempés de sueur qui bouclaient légèrement sur ses tempes et il fit ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire: caresser les oreilles pointues de l'extraterrestre. Il le sentit frémir sous ce contact et il recula brusquement.

- Ne... ne faites pas cela.

- Pourquoi ? répondit Jim avec son habituelle effronterie.

Ses yeux de glace descendirent vers le short rouge du Vulcain et il rit.

- Ah, parce que ça te fais bander...

***Spock POV***

Spock tremblait de tout son corps, de peur ou d'excitation, il ne saurait le dire. Il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur sa fièvre, mais pour combien de temps... Le plus beau des décors s'étendait devant ses yeux: Kirk, les pupilles dilatées et du sang vermeil coulant de sa lèvre qu'il avait croquée avec délice sur fond de cité brillant de milles feux. Il grava cette image dans sa mémoire avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et de traverser son appartement pour le jeter sur son lit.

***Jim POV***

Le Vulcain arracha sa veste en cuir et son uniforme bleu de second sans le quitter de ses yeux de braise. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau nue pendant que Jim soupirait de bien-être. Mais, lassé d'être le dominé, l'humain fit basculer Spock sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui, tout sourire. Savourant chacun des frissons qu'il provoquait, il parcouru son torse musclé d'un doigt espiègle, descendant lentement, trop lentement jusqu'à son short rouge tandis que l'extraterrestre l'observait, l'air presque paniqué.

- Première fois ? devina Jim.

Son silence répondit à sa question.

- Oh mon Dieu... Pauvre Uruha...

- Ne parle pas d'elle ! rugit-il.

Jim obéit et ôta péniblement son short.

- Eh bah... Est-ce que tous les Vulcains sont si bien fournis ?

- Je ne dispose pas d'éléments de comparaison pour vous répondre, capitaine. Maintenant si vous pouviez arrêter de parler inutilement... et...

Le blond lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "_Le nouveau toi me plait._" et s'exécuta sans plus jouer avec sa patience; il empoigna son sexe en érection et le lécha, suçant la chair rose et tendue, tandis que Spock se tortillait sous lui. C'était la première fois que Jim taillait une pipe à un homme, et l'expérience ne se révéla pas si désagréable, à sa grande surprise: pouvoir donner tant de plaisir à Spock le rendait lui-même heureux.

Il l'avait presque entièrement avalé quand Spock reprit le dessus, à bout.

- Baisse-toi, ordonna-t-il en plaquant Jim à plat ventre sur son matelas.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas le poids face à sa force surhumaine et ne put que grogner son mécontentement, totalement soumis. Spock enleva violemment son pantalon et son caleçon avant de relever le corps de l'humain, une main sur son bas-ventre. Quand il fut en position, il le pénétra brutalement, le faisant gémir de douleur. Douleur qui se mua en un plaisir sourd qui les prit tous les deux aux tripes, tandis que Spock s'enfonçait en lui, les rapprochant du paroxysme à chaque caresse, à chaque friction, à chaque collision.

Proche de l'orgasme, il mordit le cou de Jim en une attitude toute animale, lui arrachant un énième gémissement: il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe et ils jouirent tous les deux simultanément.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde et désolée si les followers ont reçu un mail comme quoi j'avais posté un nouveau chapitre, j'ai juste publié une version corrigée du chapitre 3 ! J'ai vu trop tard qu'on pouvait simplement le remplacer... T_T **

**Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus étoffé, j'ai vraiment été débordée ces derniers temps^^'**

**D'ici là bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours !**

***Spock POV***

La jouissance.

Puissante. Renversante. Pure.

La sensation des muscles de Jim serrant son sexe de toute leur force, comme s'il l'étreignait de tout son être dans l'espoir de le retenir à jamais en lui.

Ephémère. Trop éphémère.

Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Si bien que Spock le pénétra une nouvelle fois dès qu'il fut remis d'aplomb, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jim finisse par s'évanouir dans ses bras au lever du jour. Lui-même commençait à se sentir défaillant et son jeûne l'acheva: il fut happé par un profond sommeil sans rêves.

***Jim POV***

Quand Jim se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et un chaud soleil d'été illuminait le loft de Spock. Il tourna la tête et sourit: le Vulcain dormait encore à ses côtés la bouche entrouverte, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Son expression changeait du tout au tout quand il était endormi; il semblait détendu et heureux comme un enfant.

Le blond fixa ensuite le plafond, perdu dans des pensées cotonneuses qu'il laissait couler librement dans son esprit telle une horde de chevaux sauvages.

Cette nuit avait été des plus... mouvementées. Il était courbaturé, couvert de bleus et sa lèvre inférieure était enflée là où Spock l'avait mordue, mais tout ceci en valait largement la chandelle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles sensations auparavant; ils avaient tous les deux perdu la tête et s'étaient transformés en bêtes enragées d'un désir qui ne fut vaincu que par leur épuisement. Jim sentit son sang affluer vers son bas-ventre au souvenir du Vulcain se rependant en lui dans un grognement sourd et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. "_Ma parole, je suis gravement atteint..._" pensa-t-il.

Il entendit un soupir et vit que Spock s'était réveillé; ce dernier l'examina quelques secondes, ses yeux de bronze plissés, comme s'il avait oublié la raison de la présence de son supérieur dans son lit.

- Bonjour, capitaine.

- Je crois qu'on est devenus assez intimes pour que tu puisses m'appeler Jim, tu sais, rit-il, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller.

- En effet. A propos des évènements des dix dernières heures, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement. J'ai... cédé à mes pulsions et vous ai blessé, s'excusa-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes.

- J'y crois pas, tu vas me faire le coup du "c'était une erreur, rien de tout ceci n'est arrivé" ? s'exclama Jim, scandalisé.

Le Vulcain réfléchit un instant, l'air indéchiffrable, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'assoir au bord du lit.

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure option, Jim. Je doute que vous puissiez supporter les moqueries, au vu de votre tempérament.

- Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres !

Jim posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'extraterrestre et la même électricité que la veille les parcouru bien que de moindre intensité, cependant elle fut accompagnée cette fois-ci d'un transfert confus d'émotions.

Spock dévisagea Jim qui lui rendit le même regard incrédule.

- Oh non. Je crois que nous sommes liés.

- Attends, comment ça, "liés" ?

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit à propos des _t'hy'las_ ?

- Ouais, les sortes d'âme-sœurs...

- Oui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que deux êtres de même sexe et en plus d'espèces différentes puissent être liés par un Pon Farr... Mais oui, tout s'explique ! En vous embrassant hier soir, je vous ai transmis ma fièvre du sang et puis nous nous sommes accouplés à plusieurs reprises, ce qui a résulté en la création d'un lien indestructible...

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta logique... donc ton Pon Farr est terminé ? déduit Jim en s'asseyant à côté de Spock.

- C'est exact.

_"C'est bien dommage... Je ne pourrai jamais attendre sept ans"_ se lamenta mentalement Jim.

Au regard surpris que lui lança le Vulcain, il sut qu'il l'avait entendu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Les _t'hy'las_ peuvent partager leurs pensées dès qu'ils sont en contact physique..., expliqua Spock en lui montrant leurs cuisses qui se touchaient.

- Oh.

_"Cool, je pourrai t'envoyer des obscénités sans que les autres entendent quoi que soit... ça peut rester secret, notre secret."_

Spock brisa le contact et se leva brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Jim ! C'est un lien des plus forts et des plus vieux qu'il soit, rien ne peut le rompre. Vous ne serez plus attiré par personne d'autre que moi et réciproquement ! Je n'avais aucun droit de vous imposer ceci... tout est de ma faute.

Jim resta silencieux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Les implications étaient-elles aussi graves que Spock le laissait présager ?

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de réfléchir au calme avant notre retour au travail lundi.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'exécuta; il se rhabilla et partit de chez Spock sans un mot.

Les _t'hy'las_ ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir un léger déchirement au niveau du cœur quand ils se séparèrent, comme si le fil qui les reliait à présent menaçait de se rompre.

***Spock POV***

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait sauté la tête la première dans un précipice dont il connaissait déjà le fond: la souffrance.

Lui et Jim étaient bien trop opposés pour être des _t'hy'las_ et leur relation était contre nature, aussi bien du point de vue humain que vulcain. Il avait fait une grossière erreur qui les avait condamnés tous les deux. Mais alors pourquoi une partie de lui qu'il aurait souhaité minoritaire ne regrettait rien de tout ceci ?

Une plus grande question hantait son esprit.

Que dire à Uruha ?

Il passa le reste du weekend à cogiter et à se restaurer pour rattraper sa période de jeûne, quand lundi matin il fut réveillé en sursaut par une communication lui ordonnant de se rendre sur le champ à la salle de conférence pour une réunion de crise.

***Jim POV***

Le communicateur de Jim vibra sur sa table de nuit, le sortant violemment de l'atonie dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'absence de Spock. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il enjambait sa moto noire pour se précipiter au QG de Starfleet en un crissement de pneu.

Il croisa le Vulcain avec son nouveau capitaine, Frank Abott, juste avant de pénétrer dans la salle de conférence et un nœud qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir sembla se dénouer dans son estomac. Ils ne purent se quitter des yeux mais tachèrent de se saluer le plus formellement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, avant de prendre place à la table ovale.

- Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs. Si vous me le permettez, je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, commença l'amiral Alexander Marcus, directeur de Starfleet. Hier, j'ai reçu une confession vidéo d'un certain Harewood, l'un de nos employés. Il a fait explosé hier une bombe artisanale au Centre d'Archives, tuant 42 personnes dont lui-même sur ordre d'un de nos ex-agents, John Harrison.

Tous les commandants et leurs seconds respectifs étudièrent les images de l'explosion sur leurs tablettes dans un silence de mort. Jim y trouva tout de suite Harrison et ne put s'empêcher de demander à Pike ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le grand sac qu'il transportait. Son père adoptif lui chuchota de faire profil bas au vu sa récente bévue, mais l'amiral Marcus les entendit et clama d'une voix forte:

- Désirez-vous partager vos réflexions avec nous, M. Kirk ?

Le blond hésita un instant, mais le regard intense de Spock posé sur lui donna tout le courage dont il avait besoin.

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que ce Harrison a emmené avec lui en fuyant le Centre ? Et pourquoi s'attaquerait-il à un banal centre d'archives alors qu'il pourrait faire sauter un bâtiment plus important et bien plus peuplé, comme le QG ?

Une terrible idée lui vint à l'esprit en lui glaçant le sang, tandis que les autres étaient obligés de lui donner raison.

- A moins que... S'il a été l'un des nôtres, il sait ce que la procédure recommande en cas d'attentat terroriste sur un de nos centres... ! Tous les dirigeants de Starfleet, réunis dans la même pièce...

Confirmant ses dires, un aéronef apparut devant la grande baie vitrée de la salle et ouvrit le feu sur les conférenciers, en transformant plus de la moitié en passoire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à toutes (et à tous ?) et merci encore pour tous vos reviews, favoris et followings ! Voilà enfin la suite que j'ai beaucoup plus soignée que le chapitre 4 pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que ça s'en ressentira^^**

**Pas de hot stuff dans ce chapitre (il fait déjà bien trop chaud où j'habite X.X) mais des larmes et du sang *rire machiavélique*  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

***Jim POV***

L'aéronef mitraillait consciencieusement un maximum de conférenciers tandis que dans la panique la plus totale, Jim courut ventre à terre jusqu'à une porte de service, accompagné de deux autres collègues. Il jeta un regard en arrière et découvrit avec horreur les ravages que causaient le petit vaisseau: une jeune femme exsangue gisait derrière un bureau, le capitaine Abbott cracha sa dernière gerbe de sang avant de succomber à ses blessures et bien d'autres encore avaient involontairement repeint les murs de la salle en rouge, mais aucune trace de Spock ni de Pike parmi les cadavres.

Jim fut d'abord terrifié par ce fait, puis il se dit que c'était plutôt bon signe: ils avaient _forcément_ eu la chance de s'échapper à temps... _Forcément_.

Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour arrêter ce vaisseau. Depuis le couloir où il avait débouché, Jim voyait nettement le flanc de l'appareil que seule une vitre tenait hors de sa portée. Il cassa donc ladite vitre avec le cache en métal qui recouvraient le tuyau d'incendie et tira sur l'engin de mort avec son phaseur, sans succès.

_"Une faiblesse... Cherche une faiblesse..."_

Une idée germa dans son esprit en remarquant la bouche d'aération du réacteur gauche. Il attacha en toute hâte son pistolet à la lance d'incendie et lança le tout dans le moteur, qui s'enraya avant d'exploser en un nuage de fumée. Le vaisseau, déstabilisé, commença à perdre de l'altitude en tourbillonnant et Jim eut juste le temps d'apercevoir John Harrison qui lui lança un regard meurtrier de ses yeux de serpent avant de se téléporter.

***Spock POV***

Quand le vaisseau attaqua, Spock stoppa toute pensée inutile et se mit en mode "guerre imminente". Il jeta le jeune second qui était assis à ses côtés au sol et fit de même pour son capitaine, mais il était déjà trop tard; une balle avait perforé ses poumons et Spock dût se rendre à l'évidence: il était condamné. Il l'abandonna donc pour se focaliser sur les survivants qu'il aida à évacuer en toute vitesse, pendant que Pike, à couvert, tirait courageusement sur l'appareil. Une première balle l'atteignit cependant à l'épaule droite et le projeta contre le mur, ce qui l'exposa à une seconde rafale. Spock revint avec un morceau de tôle comme bouclier et passa son bras sous l'épaule du vieil homme pour le trainer hors de la salle de conférence.

Spock évalua la gravité de ses blessures tandis que Pike s'affalait en grimaçant contre une paroi métallique; le pronostic vital était enclenché. Il appuya sur son thorax dans l'espoir de stopper l'hémorragie mais il savait au fond de lui que cela s'avérerait inutile. Les paupières de Pike commençaient déjà à papillonner; il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il attrapa alors l'épaule de Spock et ordonna d'une voix étonnement forte malgré son agonie:

- Spock, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur Jim.

- Promis, capitaine.

Pike eut un sourire satisfait qui disparut bien vite quand il fut pris de violentes convulsions aux affres de la mort; poussé par la curiosité, Spock posa trois doigts sur son visage crispé pour faire une connexion mentale.

Il sentit toute l'angoisse qui le dévorait. L'angoisse de mourir. La peur de l'inconnu. D'abandonner ceux qu'il aimait. D'abandonner Jim. La douleur qui s'atténuait déjà pour laisser la place au froid. Il avait froid, tellement froid. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. Une immense tristesse l'envahit.

Puis plus rien. Le néant.

Spock rompit le contact, le souffle court. Il essuyait une larme au coin de son œil, bouleversé parce qu'il venait de traverser, quand Jim arriva en courant derrière lui.

Trop tard.

Jim se laissa tomber à genou devant ce qui avait été son père adoptif et agrippa son uniforme dans l'intention absurde de l'aider à se relever, avant que son cerveau n'assimile lentement la terrible perte qu'il venait de subir. Désemparé, il regarda Spock qui resta muet comme une tombe.

Le blond fondit en larmes et l'extraterrestre ne put que rester à ses côtés pendant de longues minutes en se demandant comment il pouvait exprimer ses émotions si facilement alors que lui en était incapable, et surtout pourquoi il avait un nœud dans la gorge en écoutant pleurer son _t'hy'la_.

Après un dernier sanglot, Jim se releva et essuya ses yeux turquoise d'un revers de manche. Il resta un moment sur place, chancelant, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Spock car il était à présent l'ancre qui l'empêchait de dériver dans un océan de chagrin.

***Jim POV***

Jim était assis sur son lit, face à la télévision qui diffusait des images du massacre dont il avait été témoin la veille. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait à travers elle: il voyait Pike qui lui souriait, puis une mare de sang le recouvrait et les yeux de serpent d'Harrison l'observaient à travers les flammes. Jim étouffa un sanglot en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton comme un enfant apeuré.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte d'entrée. Il se leva en ajustant son jogging gris et alla ouvrir par pur automatisme.

C'était Spock.

Dans d'autres circonstances il se serait réjoui de sa visite, mais il ne voulait voir personne pendant son deuil.

- Jim, je... Toutes mes condoléances.

Jim hocha vaguement la tête et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant. Spock l'y suivit avec hésitation; ce n'était pas le Jim qu'il connaissait et il savait encore moins comment se comporter avec celui-ci.

Le blond s'était couché sur le dos. Son regard vide fixait le plafond. Spock s'allongea délicatement à côté de lui et caressa son visage de ses longs doigts fins; il ne réfléchissait plus, il écoutait seulement son cœur. Surpris par ce geste d'affection, les yeux de glace rencontrèrent les yeux de bronze et leurs esprits se mélangèrent. Spock ressentit toute sa détresse et se mit à pleurer de concert avec Jim.

Les deux _t'hy'las_ restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes se soient taries. C'était la première fois que le Vulcain exprimait librement ses émotions et il ne le devait qu'à son lien mental avec Jim, qui avait d'ailleurs toujours eu une sorte d'effet désinhibant sur lui.

- J'étais venu pour vous dire quelque chose, Jim: Scotty a fouillé les décombres de l'aéronef et a trouvé un télétransporteur portable. Oui, c'était bien ce que John Harrison cachait dans son sac le jour de l'attentat au centre d'archives. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il a réussi à retrouver les dernières coordonnées utilisées, donc le lieu où se trouve à présent Harrison.

Jim resta un moment pensif, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'extraterrestre et de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Alors allons voir Marcus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jim faisait irruption dans le bureau de l'amiral Marcus avec Spock sur ses talons.

- M. Kirk ? Vous devriez être en congé...

- Amiral, nous avons réussi à localiser John Harrison. Il se trouve dans une province inhabitée de Kronos.

- Dans l'empire Klingon, évidemment... Je le redoutais. Harrison sait que si les Klingons découvraient un vaisseau de Starfleet sur leur territoire, ils nous déclareraient la guerre.

- Nous pouvons le capturer dans la plus grande discrétion, amiral, intervint le Vulcain. Il nous suffit de nous mettre en orbite autour de Kronos avec l'Enterprise puis de pénétrer en terrain ennemi avec un aéronef de petite taille.

Le militaire recula sur sa chaise, plongé en pleine réflexion.

- Très bien. Mais il n'est pas question de "capturer" Harrison. Vous devez _l'éliminer_, c'est bien compris ? Et ramener son corps à la base, ni vu ni connu.

Spock déglutit d'un air désapprobateur avant d'hocher la tête avec moins d'enthousiasme que Jim.

- Encore une chose. Vous ne porterez aucun uniforme ou objet vous relatant à Starfleet, et une fois en orbite, vous serez seuls. Suis-je clair ? exigea Marcus en s'adressant de nouveau à Jim.

- Très clair, amiral.

- Parfait. Alors M. Kirk, je vous redonne le commandement de l'Enterprise et de votre ancienne équipe. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir cette fois-ci.

- J'accepte la mission, mais à une condition, réclama le jeune capitaine, une lueur maline dans les yeux.

Les pupilles de Marcus s'étrécirent.

- Laquelle ?

- Que Spock soit mon second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et merci aux plus fidèles d'entre vous qui continuent à m'écrire des reviews ! J'en ai reçu beaucoup moins, et je me demandais pourquoi... L'histoire devient-elle trop longue ? Inintéressante ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il n'y a plus de hot scenes entre Jim et Spock ? (Petites perverses :P) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me suggérer des améliorations, les reviews sont aussi fait pour ça ;)**

**Voilà le chap 6, tout en tension entre nos trois tourtereaux, et l'arrivée de notre badass Khan 3 **

**Je ne pense pas faire durer cette histoire plus de 10 chapitres... Je désespère, je ne sais pas comment inclure le coming out dans l'histoire, les descriptions prennent trop de temps . Je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous conduire, mais c'est peut-être ça le plus beau.**

***Spock POV***

Jim et Spock montèrent à bord de l'Enterprise, leurs deux silhouettes élancées se dessinant à contrejour sur la lumière aveuglante que laissait échapper le vaisseau. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Passerelle quand le Vulcain attrapa brièvement le bras de son capitaine:

- Jim, je...

Comment le remercier de lui avoir pardonné sa trahison et de l'avoir en plus repris comme second ? Jim attendait la suite avec un demi-sourire, les yeux aussi pétillants que ceux d'un enfant attendant de déballer son cadeau de Noël, mais l'intensité de ces yeux de glace achevèrent de le rendre complètement muet.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de dire merci à la personne que l'on aimait le plus au monde ?

***Jim POV***

Jim eut juste le temps de soupirer devant la constipation émotionnelle de Spock avant d'être abordé par McCoy, qui sortait au même moment de son infirmerie.

- Jim ? Tu devrais être en congé... Tu n'es pas en état de commander !

- Je suis plus que jamais capable de commander, McCoy ! Je ne peux pas rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces pendant que ce terroriste coule des jours paisibles en se croyant hors d'atteinte !

Les épaules du médecin retombèrent; le combat était toujours perdu d'avance avec lui. Lassé de ne pouvoir jamais parler à Jim sans Spock à ses côtés, il chassa adroitement l'extraterrestre:

- Et toi, tu es guéri de ta "maladie" ? dit-il au Vulcain avec un clin d'œil sournois.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard assassin avant de les laisser seuls.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'examiner, Jim, reprit Bones en remarquant une coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Si ça peut te rassurer..., soupira le jeune capitaine en regardant son _t'hy'la_ s'éloigner à contrecœur.

Jim alla s'assoir sur la chaise d'osculation et ôta le haut de son uniforme jaune. Le médecin s'arrêta net, une électrode dans chacune de ses mains levées.

- Jim, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es de nouveau battu dans un bar ?

_Et merde._ Il avait oublié qu'il restait des traces de sa nuit torride avec Spock. En effet, son torse était couvert de suçons et de bleus sur les côtes, là où les mains de fer de l'extraterrestre l'avait agrippé. Encore heureux qu'il avait gardé son pantalon...

- Ah, oui, tu sais ce qu'on dit, on ne change jamais ! mentit très mal le blond.

McCoy l'observa suspicieusement tout le long de l'examen, qui se révéla concluant.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Tu es en parfaite santé. Emotionnellement parlant, ça reste à voir...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Jim pendant que celui-ci se rhabillait et vit les mêmes marques étranges. C'était très curieux... Jim revenait couverts d'hématomes et Spock semblait soudainement guéri de son Pon Farr...

Sentant que Bones était à deux doigts de découvrir la terrible vérité, Jim le salua rapidement et sortit de l'infirmerie au pas de course.

Un autre problème à queue de cheval se jeta dans ses bras quand il déboucha sur la Passerelle.

- Oh Jim ! Je suis tellement désolée pour Pike...

- M-merci, Uruha, répondit Jim en tapotant le dos de la jeune femme.

Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Spock, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment diable allaient-ils lui expliquer... ? Et surtout quand trouver le bon moment ?

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir rendu Spock.

Le blond eut un pincement au cœur.

- Je t'en prie...

Elle retourna à son poste à côté de l'intéressé et lui caressa la main. Jim fut obligé de détourner le regard. Qui avait volé le Vulcain à qui ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées et alla s'assoir sur son trône.

- M. Chekov, vous remplacez en qualité d'ingénieur dès aujourd'hui, M. Scott ayant pris des vacances bien méritées.

- Oui à vos ordres, capitaine, répondit le jeune homme avec un fort accent russe. Systèmes parés au décollage.

- Très bien. M. Sulu, verrouillez nos coordonnées sur Kronos, pleine vitesse.

- Vitesse lumière enclenchée, obéit l'asiatique.

Jim activa le haut-parleur grâce au bouton sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et sa voix résonna dans chaque recoin du vaisseau.

- A tout l'équipage: comme vous l'avez sûrement appris, Christopher Pike, l'ancien capitaine de ce navire, est décédé avant-hier dans l'attaque d'un dangereux terroriste du nom de John Harrison. Je vais personnellement me rendre sur Kronos pour venger sa mort en toute discrétion afin de ne pas déclencher une guerre ouverte entre l'Empire Klingon et Starfleet. N'oubliez pas, il est impératif que nous restions indétectables. Alors allons attraper ce fils de pute. Fin de transmission.

Tout le monde se remit au travail dans l'énorme fourmilière qu'était l'Enterprise.

- Capitaine, en tant que second, il est de mon devoir de contester vos choix, lui rappela Spock qui s'était approché de sa chaise.

- Bien sûr...

- Il n'existe aucune règle de Starfleet qui permette de condamner un homme à mort sans jugement préalable, chose que vous et l'amiral Marcus semblez avoir oublié.

- Si tu avais écouté, tu saurais que notre mission n'est pas inscrite dans le cadre de Starfleet ! Il s'agit d'une mission secrète, chuchota Jim.

- Non, il s'agit d'étancher votre soif de vengeance.

Jim fut piqué au vif. Les deux _t'hy'las_ s'affrontèrent du regard pendant des longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le blond rende les armes.

- Très bien, tu as raison. On le capture et on le ramène à Starfleet, quitte à se faire taper sur les doigts par Marcus.

- Dans ce cas, je serai heureux de vous accompagner sur Kronos.

- Toi, heureux ?

Spock sourit.

- J'essayais seulement d'utiliser vos expressions vernaculaires pour exprimer une idée.

Jim répondit à son sourire avant de s'adresser à Uruha:

- Lieutenant, comment est votre Klingon ?

- Rouillé mais opérationnel, capitaine.

- Très bien. Vous nous accompagnez sur Kronos.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le triangle amoureux était à bord d'un aéronef près du supposé repaire d'Harrison. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans une sombre vallée, ils furent repérés par un vaisseau Klingon qui leur ordonna de se poser immédiatement.

- Capitaine, que faisons-nous ? s'enquit Spock.

- On les sème, répondit Jim en s'engouffrant dans une crevasse entre deux grandes falaises noires.

- On ne passera pas !

- On passera, Spock !

Il inclina le vaisseau vers la gauche et réussi à ressortir de l'autre côté du boyau avec quelques égratignures sur la carrosserie comme seuls dégâts.

- Où sont-ils ?

- On les a semés ! se réjouit Jim.

- Ou ils nous tendent une embuscade, suggéra Spock.

- OU on les a semés, répéta le premier.

Hélas, Spock avait raison, une fois de plus: ce n'était plus un, mais deux vaisseaux qui leur barrèrent la route en leur ordonnant d'atterrir immédiatement, ce qu'ils furent bien obligés de faire.

- Restez à l'intérieur, je vais leur parler, dit Uruha en coinçant néanmoins un phaseur dans sa ceinture.

- Non, Uruha, c'est trop dangereux !

- Faites-moi confiance, les garçons !

La jeune brune sortit du vaisseau sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer et approcha les mains en l'air du groupe de Klingons menaçants. Les deux _t'hy'las_ l'observèrent parlementer avec les extraterrestres aux immondes excroissances osseuses quand la situation tourna soudain au vinaigre: Uruha abattit leur chef avant de se mettre à couvert tandis que Jim et Spock éliminaient un maximum de ces reptiles avant de la rejoindre derrière un rocher.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le Vulcain en évaluant une brûlure à sa cuisse.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Ces monstres sont encore moins enclins à la discussion que je ne l'imaginais.

- C'est raté pour la discrétion..., se lamenta Jim.

Une vingtaine de Klingons très en colère les encerclèrent; ils leur tirèrent dessus pour les tenir à distance, sans grand effet: leur nombre semblait en constante augmentation et il en venait de toute part, sans compter qu'ils seraient bientôt à court de munitions.

Quand la situation sembla désespérée, un homme à capuche noire surgit soudain sur les hauteurs d'un plateau rocheux et bombarda leurs agresseurs avec un canon gigantesque qui terrassa jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tadaaaam et voilà ce que vous attendiez toutes ! L'arrivée de notre super méchant sexy, j'ai nommé KHAN. J'ai essayé de le rendre aussi fidèlement que dans le film, sans l'histoire des 72 roquettes, parce qu'honnêtement, ça m'a juste fait pitié... Donc j'ai remanié l'histoire à ma façon et je n'oublierai pas la guerre avec les Klingons contrairement au film XD  
**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos gentils reviews, vous serez récompensées par une scène hot pour clôturer la fanfic en beauté ;-)**

* * *

***Spock POV***

Sous les yeux ahuris de notre trio, John Harrison déversa une pluie de projectiles sur les Klingons qui s'effondrèrent en se tordant de douleur; chacune de leurs veines gonflèrent puis éclatèrent sous leur peau sombre, causant une mort immédiate.

Quand le dernier écho de leurs cris se fut dissipé, l'homme en noir descendit agilement de son promontoire et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Jim, Spock et Uruha.

- N'avancez pas ! s'écria le capitaine en brandissant son phaseur.

Harrison s'arrêta docilement. Jim jeta un coup d'œil déconcerté au Vulcain, qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Nous vous arrêtons pour assassinats multiples et actes de terrorisme sur les bâtiments de Starfleet ! Suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance et vous serez jugé sur Terre.

- Vous faites preuve de bien peu de reconnaissance envers la personne qui vient de vous sauver la vie, M. Kirk..., siffla Harrison entre ses dents.

Il fit un mouvement avec son bras gauche qui tenait le mystérieux canon et tous se raidirent, prêts à tirer. Heureusement, John se contenta de le poser à terre et de lever les mains en signe de reddition; Spock se dépêcha de le menotter tandis que Jim ramassait l'arme avec l'aide d'Uruha. Il était impossible pour un humain normalement constitué de la porter d'une seule main, et pourtant Harrison l'avait maniée avec une fluidité naturelle.

Jim échangea un regard avec Spock, et ils surent qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

_C'était trop facile._

***Jim POV***

Jim était plus que troublé.

D'un côté l'arrogance du terroriste lui donnait envie de le mettre en pièce mais d'un autre côté, son calme olympien le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Et ses yeux...

A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il se rappelait du regard suintant de haine que John lui avait lancé depuis l'aéronef après avoir mitraillé la salle de conférence et tué Pike.

_Pike._

Jim sentit la soif de vengeance monter en lui, prête à rompre le barrage mental qu'il s'était créé pour s'empêcher de tuer Harrison.

Ce dernier dut le sentir, car il arrêta sa marche forcée et lui fit face :

- Cela ne sert à rien d'afficher ouvertement votre colère si vous ne vous en servez pas pour frapper l'ennemi... A moins que vous n'en ayez pas le courage, _Jimmy_, le provoqua l'homme aux yeux de serpent.

Le blond se jeta sur lui et le rua de coups de poings tout en frissonnant; la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom lui avait glacé le sang.

- Jim, ça suffit ! cria Uruha, tandis qu'elle et Spock posaient le canon à terre pour les séparer.

Jim le frappa encore et encore dans l'espoir d'atténuer la peur que lui inspirait ce monstre, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures fussent en sang. Spock l'arracha avec peine du corps immobile du terroriste et le garda dans ses bras pour le calmer; il ressentit toute sa rage et sa terreur se mêler à sa propre appréhension, quand Harrison se releva et fit craquer ses cervicales sans l'ombre d'un hématome sur son visage émacié. Les mains du blond par contre étaient dans un piteux état.

Ils restèrent muets de stupeur. Il n'était pas humain. Quelque chose clochait chez lui... et le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi à l'attaque de Jim ne le rendait que plus louche.

- Relevez-vous, M. Harrison, ordonna Spock d'un ton neutre avant de l'aider à se relever et de le conduire à la place de Jim jusqu'à leur aéronef.

***Spock POV***

De retour sur l'Enterprise, Spock prit soin d'enfermer lui-même le terroriste dans leur meilleure cellule de verre alors que Jim allait voir McCoy pour lui demander de prélever un échantillon de sang de leur prisonnier et qu'Uruha retournait à son poste.

- J'aimerais parler à votre _ami_, officier, susurra John au moment où Spock allait quitter la pièce.

- Qui ? demanda naïvement Spock.

- A votre capitaine...

- ... Et pour quelle raison ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucune manière, Vulcain.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent froidement. Spock finit par céder et alla retrouver Jim à l'infirmerie; McCoy y pensait ses mains meurtries tout en observant discrètement leur échange du coin de l'œil.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? Nous devons retourner à Starfleet et informer Marcus de l'échec de notre mission... Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit Jim en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Il a refusé de me le dire, mais capitaine, je vous supplie de ne pas y aller, répondit Spock.

Jim le regarda d'un air espiègle:

- Est-ce que ce cher Vulcain s'inquiéterait pour son capitaine ?

- Jim, je ne plaisante pas, cet homme est dangereux. Il essaiera de vous manipuler pour-

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que tu m'accompagnes, le coupa Jim en redevenant sérieux.

Spock resta bouche-bée. Son _t'hy'la_ l'étonnera toujours.

***Jim POV***

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent devant la cellule du terroriste. Ce dernier les attendait patiemment debout:

- M. Kirk, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma requête.

Jim s'approcha de la vitre.

- Que cela soit clair, si vous êtes encore en vie c'est parce que _je_ le permets. J'avais l'ordre de vous tuer sans cérémonie, mais mon second ici présent m'en a dissuadé pour ne pas que je ne m'abaisse à votre rang. Alors je vous serai gré de nous montrer un minimum de respect et de ne pas nous faire perdre notre temps ! cracha le capitaine, ses yeux de glace brillant de colère.

- Oooh, capitaine, allez-vous me frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vos bras faiblissent ou écouterez-vous ce que j'ai à dire ?

Sa voix grave et granuleuse résonna dans la cellule de verre, donnant l'impression dérangeante d'appartenir à un robot plus qu'à un être humain. Jim jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Spock.

- Je vous écoute.

- 2,3,1,7,4,6,1,1. Vous devriez examiner ce qui se trouve là-bas...

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je crois, malgré le soin que vous prenez pour me faire croire le contraire, que vous avez une _conscience_, siffla John.

Avant que Jim n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, une violente secousse déstabilisa momentanément le vaisseau.

- Vous semblez souffrir d'une... déficience au niveau du moteur ? Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider..., proposa le terroriste d'un ton lugubre.

Jim et Spock l'abandonnèrent pour regagner en toute hâte la passerelle.

- Chekov, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le cœur du réacteur a l'air endommagé, capitaine ! C'est très étrange, il n'y avait aucun problème quand on est partis...

- Allez-voir ça de plus près, s'il vous plait.

- A vos ordres !

Le petit Russe s'éclipsa au pas de course quand le pilote asiatique déclara:

- Capitaine, je suis obligé de nous mettre en orbite autour d'un planétoïde en attendant d'avoir réparé le vaisseau.

- M. Sulu, vous êtes en train de me dire que nous ne pouvons pas quitter Kronos ?

- Je crains que non, capitaine, nous n'avons pas assez de puissance.

La tension monta d'un cran sur la passerelle. Jim s'adressa à Spock:

- Est-ce possible qu'Harrison ait pu saboter le vaisseau ?

- Négatif capitaine, je suis resté en permanence avec lui.

- Je vois... mais dans ce cas comment l'a-t-il su...

Jim sortit son communicateur en désespoir de cause et composa un numéro.

- Qui appelez-vous ? demanda Spock avec curiosité.

- On va devoir déranger Scotty... Allô ? Oui, Scotty, c'est Kirk. J'aurais besoin que vous examiniez ces coordonnées immédiatement: 2,3,1,7,4,6,1,1.

_"Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis en vacances, capitaine. _(Jim entendit des bruits de chopes qui s'entrechoquaient et un brouhaha de voix; il devait être dans un bar.) _Non, Keenser, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder au moindre de ses caprices !"_

- Scotty, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale. Et passez mes salutations à Keenser.

_"... Je ne vous promets rien, capitaine."_

L'ingénieur raccrocha, mais Jim sut qu'il avait gagné.


	8. Chapter 8

**Judaaaas Juda-a-aaas Judaaaaas Juda-a-aaaaaas... I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you ! Jesus is my virtue and Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling tooo !**

**Bref vous comprendrez pourquoi je me suis inspirée de Judas pour décrire Khan. J'espère n'avoir pas trop diminué le talent avec lequel Benedict Cumberbatch a interprété ce personnage^^' ET SA VOIX OMG On dirait un lion en cage RRRRROAR *respire, se calme***

** Et désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis enfin en vacances et j'en profite :P Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

Scotty vida son verre de scotch d'un air agacé, tandis que Keenser le fixait avec insistance de ses yeux en forme de Tic-Tac.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Keenser, on va aider le capitaine, soupira le premier. Allons-y de ce pas.

L'ingénieur régla la note et sortit du bar, l'extraterrestre sur ses talons. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'aux garages de Starfleet et y empruntèrent un petit vaisseau, ni vus ni connus.

Les fameuses coordonnées entrées dans le système, ils passèrent en vitesse lumière et ce qu'ils découvrirent quelques minutes plus tard les laissa muets de stupeur.

***Jim POV***

Jim attendait avec impatience que Scotty le rappelle mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que lui révéla l'ingénieur quand il le fit enfin.

Le blond retourna immédiatement voir Harrison, Spock à ses côtés.

- Les coordonnées que vous m'avez données... Je sais ce qui s'y trouve.

- Bien... Vous commencez à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le terroriste de sa voix traînante.

- Je comprends que vous vous êtes fait capturé exprès pour que je l'apprenne... Pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

Harrison laissa échapper un rire condescendant.

- J'attends de vous, capitaine, que vous ouvriez les yeux sur ce qu'est vraiment Starfleet... et surtout son dirigeant, Alexander Marcus. Cet homme est en train de _militariser_ Starfleet, et il vous utilise pour déclencher la guerre dont il a toujours rêvé... La soudaine panne de moteur ne vous met-elle pas la puce à l'oreille ?

Jim prit Spock à part:

- Marcus n'a pas répondu à notre dernier message indiquant qu'on tenait Harrison ?

- Non, Jim.

- ça et la défaillance du moteur... Et si ce psychopathe avait raison ?

- Je ne saurai me prononcer, répondit le Vulcain, perplexe.

Jim s'approcha de la vitre de la cage, fasciné par l'étrange individu qui semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je me suis renseigné sur "John Harrison" et aucune trace de lui avant une année...

- John Harrison est une pure invention de Marcus, cracha-t-il. Mon nom est _Khan_. Je suis la réminiscence d'un passé lointain. Issu d'une race génétiquement modifiée destinée à ramener la paix dans un monde en guerre. Mais nous furent traités comme des criminels et forcés à l'exile à la fin du 21ème siècle... (Le prisonnier regarda Spock.) Quand Vulcain fut détruit, Marcus découvrit mon vaisseau et mon équipage en orbite autour des décombres qu'il était venu inspecter. Nous étions tous cryogénisés, mais seul moi fut réveillé par votre amiral pour lui créer de nouvelles armes...

- Pourquoi l'amiral aurait-il demander de l'aide à un homme gelé depuis trois cent ans ? demanda Jim, sceptique.

Ses yeux de serpents lancèrent des éclairs.

- Parce que je suis _meilleur_.

- En quoi ?

- En _tout_.

Jim ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Vous voulez dire que Marcus a violé toutes les lois de Starfleet qu'il a lui même décrétées simplement pour exploiter votre intellect ? récapitula Spock d'un air scandalisé.

- Marcus voulait exploiter ma _sauvagerie_... Votre intellect ne vous est d'aucune utilité dans un combat, vous, _vous_ qui ne pouvez même pas briser une règle comment pourriez-vous briser un _os_ ?

Spock ne trouva rien à répliquer mais soutint le regard meurtrier du prisonnier.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre équipage ? l'interrogea Jim pour le détourner de son t'hy'la.

- Marcus m'a _trahi_. Il a utilisé mon équipage comme cobaye pour créer de nouvelles armes biologiques, les décimant tous dans l'opération. Vous avez pu voir ces armes à l'œuvre, tout à l'heure sur Kronos...

- Le canon... !

- Exactement. Je l'ai volé sous le centre d'archives, qui n'existait que pour dissimuler un laboratoire secret d'armement... Ce que les médias, bien sûr, ont omis de révéler. Et voici que vous vous retrouvez maintenant piégés dans l'orbite de Kronos, avec l'arme même qui a servi au massacre d'une poignée de ses habitants, avec une seule fin possible à tout cela: la guerre que Marcus a toujours désiré.

Un lourd silence ponctua ces révélations.

***Spock POV***

Les pensées de Spock s'activaient à toute vitesse; tout s'emboîtait parfaitement et pour une raison inconnue, il sentait que John Harrison leur disait la vérité. Il y avait cependant quelque chose dans sa manière d'être qui l'empêchait de lui faire totalement confiance...

Il vit Jim gonfler ses épaules à côté de lui et serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures:

- Non. Non, je vous ai vu ouvrir le feu sur une pièce remplie d'officiers sans défense ! Vous les avez tués de sang froid !

- Marcus m'a pris mon équipage ! répliqua Harrison avec un trémolo dans sa voix.

- Vous êtes un meurtrier !

- Il s'est servi de mes amis pour me contrôler ! Il m'avait promis qu'ils seraient en sécurité si je l'aidais...

Khan leur tourna le dos mais les deux t'hy'las purent juste apercevoir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux clairs.

- Marcus a tué jusqu'à la dernière des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi...

Il se retourna avec la grâce d'une profonde tristesse.

- Mon équipage était ma famille, Kirk. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous ne feriez pas pour votre famille ?

Les yeux de glace fixèrent les yeux d'aigue-marine et les deux capitaines se comprirent.

- Je vais demander à deux de mes hommes de vous accompagner jusqu'au cœur du réacteur. Tâchez de le réparer, déclara Jim, décidant de lui faire confiance.

Il composait le code qui permettait d'ouvrir la cage de verre quand un message résonna depuis les hauts parleurs de la salle.

_"Capitaine, vaisseau inconnu en approche"_ l'avertit Uruha.

- Les Klingons ?

_"Impossible à déterminer, capitaine. On a besoin de vous sur la Passerelle, tout de suite."_

Le ton de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon.

- J'arrive.

***Jim POV***

Jim et Spock croisèrent les deux hommes qui venaient escorter Khan jusqu'au moteur et oublièrent momentanément le prisonnier pour un problème plus important.

Et surtout plus gros.

En effet, un énorme vaisseau de combat noir comme la nuit s'était arrêté en face de l'Enterprise; il n'arborait aucun symbole distinctif qui aurait pu le rattacher aux Klingons ou à Starfleet.

- Uruha, établissez une communication, ordonna Jim en s'installant sur son siège.

Ainsi était-ce bien ce qu'avait vu Scotty, d'après la description qu'il en avait faite... ses pires craintes se confirmèrent et il sut qui commandait le vaisseau menaçant avant même d'en avoir la confirmation.

- Communication établie.

Sur l'écran de contrôle apparut Alexander Marcus en personne, avec seulement quatre membres d'équipage qui s'activaient en arrière plan.

- Salutations, amiral, dit calmement Jim.

- Salutations, capitaine. J'ai appris que vous aviez capturé John Harrison alors que vos ordres étaient de le tuer...

Jim lança un coup d'œil à Spock et y puisa le courage nécessaire pour répliquer:

- Oui... Une défaillance technique du vaisseau nous a empêché d'éliminer _Khan_. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà...

Les yeux de Marcus s'étrécirent; il était loin d'apprécier le sous-entendu. Mais la colère disparut pour faire place à une profonde déception:

- M. Kirk, c'est bien pour cela que je vous avais dit de le tuer sur le champ... Il vous a raconté ses histoires de fausses identités et de soi-disant races supérieures, c'est cela ? Il vous a empoisonné l'esprit comme le serpent qu'il est et a endormi vos soupçons ! Je vous ordonne de le tuer immédiatement !

Jim était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus qui croire et le fait que tout le monde attende sa réponse le stressait encore plus. Son cœur battait à vive allure; il se sentait comme un rat coincé dans une souricière. Il ne pouvait pas fuir en vitesse lumière, ni se résoudre à faire feu sur le dirigeant de Starfleet et à mettre par la même occasion son équipage en danger.

Cependant du remue-ménage derrière Marcus lui ôta l'ennui de prendre une décision; les membres de son équipage s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres comme des poupées désarticulées tandis qu'une ombre souple se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'amiral, qui ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée.

- Enfin nous voilà seuls, amiral Marcus, ronronna Khan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seigneur ! Déjà le chapitre 9 ! Je n'aurais jamais cru faire durer cette fanfic aussi longtemps... Mais j'aime tellement cet univers que j'ai envie de m'y attarder X)**

**Voilà un chapitre tout en émotion, surtout sa fin... J'avoue avoir pleuré au cinéma durant cette scène que j'ai à peine remaniée ici ... **

**Je vous conseille d'écouter cette magnifique musique en lisant: "Ryandan - Tears of an Angel"**

**Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité ! Rien ne me motive plus à écrire que vos reviews 3**

* * *

***Jim POV***

_- "Khan, comment êtes-v..."_

Mais l'amiral Marcus ne put terminer sa phrase: Khan posa ses longues mains de part et d'autre de son visage et commença à serrer de plus en plus fort, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres fines. Quand tous les os de sa boite crânienne se brisèrent comme une coquille d'œuf, Kirk et son équipage durent détourner leur regard de l'écran, emplis d'une horreur sans nom.

Le terroriste poussa alors nonchalamment feu l'amiral en bas de son siège et s'installa à sa place.

_- "M. Kirk. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis d'accomplir ma vengeance en m'ayant accordé votre confiance... Oh, et toutes mes condoléances pour les deux hommes qui étaient censé m'escorter..."_

Toute la Passerelle se retourna vers Jim, choqués.

"_Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Trois hommes sont morts par ma faute_" se lamenta-t-il mentalement et il sut que tous les autres pensaient la même chose.

_- "Malheureusement pour vous, capitaine, la soif de sang est incontrôlable une fois qu'on y a gouté... Alors je vais vous anéantir vous et votre vaisseau, pour m'accorder les bonnes grâces des Klingons... Je vous laisse deviner ce qui adviendra de votre précieuse Planète Terre avec la puissance de feu de ce vaisseau et le soutien des Klingons..."_ continua Khan, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux de serpent.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, espèce de monstre ! s'écria Jim, épouvanté. M. Sulu, activez le déflecteur et passez en vitesse lumière !

- Impossible, capitaine, le moteur manque toujours de puissance ! Il faut choisir entre se protéger et fuir..., gémit Chekov.

Il fallait réfléchir vite. Jim revivait le calvaire du test de Kobayashi-Maru, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simulation.

- Très bien, Lieutenant Uruha, coupez la communication avec Khan ! M. Sulu activez la vitesse lumière, direction Terre; il nous faut des renforts. Spock vous me remplacez. M. Chekov, venez avec moi, on va tâcher de réparer le cœur du réacteur.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs et débouchèrent après de nombreux détours dans la salle des machines. Sur la Passerelle, l'asiatique lâcha un juron.

- Qu'y-a-t-il M. Sulu ? s'enquit Spock.

- Ce dingue est en train de nous rattraper ! C'est impossible... Un vaisseau ne peut pas dépasser la vitesse lumière et pourtant, il nous rattrape... !

- Impossible..., murmura le Vulcain.

Et pourtant l'énorme vaisseau de guerre apparut sur l'écran de l'Enterprise et fit feu sur ce dernier. Un boulet de canon biologique réussi à pénétrer la coque du vaisseau et infecta une quinzaine d'hommes d'équipages qui moururent dans d'atroces souffrances, s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà fait aspirés dans l'espace. Les survivants réussirent de justesse à condamner la passerelle auxiliaire touchée avant de se réfugier vers le centre de l'appareil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'exclama Chekov, déséquilibré par la secousse qu'avait causé la salve de Khan.

- On nous a tiré dessus, mais continuons nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! répliqua Jim.

Ils examinèrent encore diverses machines et rouages compliqués avant de trouver la faille, si flagrante qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée tout de suite:

- Capitaine ! Regardez, c'est l'injecteur ! Il est déconnecté ! Mais on ne peut pas entrer pour le réparer, les radiations nous tueraient ! cria le petit Russe.

En effet, la machine qui servait à transmettre l'énergie créée par le réacteur nucléaire au reste du vaisseau étaient légèrement déviée, lui ôtant ainsi plus de cinquante pourcents de ses fonctions.

- Je vois. (Jim posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur remplaçant.) M. Chekov, je vous remercie de vos biens et loyaux services à bord de l'Enterprise. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Chekov n'eut même pas le temps de demander "pourquoi" que Jim l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

***Spock POV***

Spock cherchait désespérément une échappatoire qui lui permettrait de sauver l'Enterprise tout en arrêtant Khan mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il fit alors la dernière chose qui était en son pouvoir:

- Equipage de l'Enterprise, c'est M. Spock. Nous sommes dans une situation critique et ce vaisseau pourrait être détruit d'une minute à l'autre, c'est pourquoi je vous ordonne de quitter votre poste et de vous enfuir en empruntant les navettes de secours. Quant à moi, je coulerai à bord de ce navire, pour utiliser une de vos métaphores...

Il relâcha le bouton de communication qui se trouvait sur la chaise et regarda Uruha et les autres.

- Spock ! C'est hors de question de partir sans toi, je reste ! s'écria son ex-compagne.

- Très bien.

- Pareil pour nous, M. Spock ! s'écrièrent Sulu et les autres avec un temps de réflexion.

- Alors, c'est un honneur pour moi de mourir à vos côtés..., déclara tristement Spock en regardant le vaisseau de Khan qui les avait rattrapé.

Alors que tout semblait perdu et que Khan s'apprêtait à les achever, le déflecteur se remit miraculeusement en marche, déviant juste à temps la salve mortelle dans l'espace. Toute la Passerelle lâcha un cri de joie; Jim et Chekov avaient dû réussir à réparer le réacteur. Comble du bonheur, une vingtaine de vaisseaux de Starfleet vinrent à leurs secours; c'était Scotty et Keenser qui avaient eu l'intuition qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de renfort lorsqu'ils avaient vu le vaisseau noir quitter l'entrepôt. La flotte commença à tirer sans relâche sur Khan, qui le leur rendit bien, néanmoins il finit par se faire surpasser en nombre. Dans un dernier accès de fureur, il dirigea son vaisseau vers San Francisco et s'écrasa près des quais de la cité, soulevant une immense vague qui inonda tout le quartier, sans toutefois faire trop de dégâts humains.

Tout le monde à bord applaudirent et s'embrassèrent, heureux d'être encore en vie. Spock relâchait son souffle quand son communicateur vibra; c'était Chekov. Il répondit d'une main tremblante:

- Spock ?

_- "M. Spock, vous... vous devriez venir toute de suite à la salle des machines."_

Le cœur du Vulcain rata un battement. Il se leva et repoussa Uruha qui venait pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs.

Il essayait de taire en vain sa logique qui lui affirmait que si Jim ne l'avait pas appelé lui-même, c'était parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

_Quelque chose de grave._

A chacun de ses pas, ce mauvais pressentiment grandissait en lui, lui serrant la gorge et lui paralysant la cage thoracique, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Le Vulcain arriva devant l'injecteur et y trouva Chekov avec un œil au beurre noir.

- M. Spock, je... J'ai rien pu faire ! Il m'a assommé et... c'était déjà trop tard ! geignit le Russe en retenant mal ses larmes.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

- Allez tout de suite chercher le docteur McCoy, s'entendit dire Spock.

Chekov s'exécuta, le laissant seul à seul avec Jim.

***Jim POV***

Jim s'était traîné péniblement jusqu'à la vitre plombée qui fermait hermétiquement le cœur du réacteur nucléaire. Il s'allongea contre le cadre de celle-ci et sentit son cœur mourant reprendre un peu de vigueur quand Spock s'agenouilla derrière le verre. Il était heureux qu'il soit à ses côtés pour... pour sa fin.

- C'est ce que tu aurais fait... C'est logique, murmura le blond.

- Oui, Jim, vous... vous avez réussi ! Vous avez sauvé l'Enterprise..., lui annonça Spock, ses yeux noirs brillants comme deux obsidiennes.

Jim eut un sourire qui ressembla plus à un rictus de douleur et déclencha la décontamination de la pièce dans un dernier effort. Il regarda alors Spock et des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, comme si la glace de ses iris fondait petit à petit. Sa peau se détachait tel un parchemin ensanglanté par endroits et ses cellules endommagées lui donnaient une teinte bleuâtre.

- Spock... J'ai peur. Dis-moi comment tu fais pour ne rien ressentir..., lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Spock sentit quelque chose au fond de lui se briser en mille morceaux et la douleur psychique en était intolérable; était-ce son cœur, son âme ? Ou les deux ? Il secoua la tête et des larmes se frayèrent un chemin entre ses longs cils.

- Je ne le sais point. A l'instant, j'en suis incapable... Parce que vous êtes mon ami... Mon _t'hy'la_...

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note. Jim sourit, et même mourant, Spock le trouva magnifique. Le blond posa ensuite sa main contre la vitre et l'extraterrestre fit de même.

Il aurait tellement voulu sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne...

Jim écarta ses doigts en signe d'adieu vulcain et rendit son dernier souffle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le chapitre 10 pour vous donner du courage pour la semaine prochaine ! Désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer durant le dernier chapitre, c'était un mal nécessaire^^' Celui-ci et tout en Mortal Kombat lol (Écouter la musique de ce jeu m'a bien motivée à écrire XD)**

**J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai fini ma première vidéo de slash, sur mon OTP Dean/Castiel ! Elle s'appelle "An Ode to Eyesex" et est disponible sur ma chaîne Youtube. Les commentaires et/ou "j'aime" seront très appréciés ;-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

***Spock POV***

La tête de Jim glissa contre la vitre du réacteur, ses pupilles réduites à deux têtes d'épingle.

_Ces magnifiques yeux bleus qu'une lueur de malice n'éclairerait plus jamais, jadis entourés de pattes d'oies à chaque sourire..._

_Ces yeux qui ne regarderaient plus jamais Spock avec amour._

Quelque chose mourut en lui.

Comme si un fil invisible qui le reliait à son _t'hy'la_ s'était rompu, le laissant amputé de sa moitié.

Il comprit alors tout le sens de ce mot. Et tout ce qu'il venait de perdre. Un cri primal se forma au creux de sa gorge et remonta le long de sa trachée avant d'exploser comme un tonnerre de rage pure:

- KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

McCoy arriva au même moment, terrifié par ce hurlement.

- Spock ? Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'...

Le docteur ne termina pas sa phrase. Il vit Jim. Et il vit Spock.

C'était Spock, et ça ne l'était plus. Il n'était à présent qu'un monstre aux traits déformés par la colère, que seul le désir de vengeance animait.

Le Vulcain retourna sans un mot sur la Passerelle, plongé dans une sorte d'engourdissement profond, tandis que la décontamination de la salle se terminait. Bones s'accroupit à côté de Jim pour le soulever et porta son cadavre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en murmurant dans sa barbe:

- Jim, espèce d'idiot...

* * *

- M. Sulu je vous laisse les commandes. Et vous, télétransportez-moi immédiatement près des décombres du vaisseau de Khan, ordonna Spock à deux sous-officiers.

- Mais M. Spock, personne ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute ! dit l'asiatique en le voyant fixer un phaseur à sa ceinture.

- En effet, personne de normalement constitué, M. Sulu. Maintenant retournez à votre poste.

Le Chinois n'osa rien répliquer; le regard lugubre du Vulcain lui en ôta toute envie. Spock échappa de peu aux questions d'Uruha qui se dirigeait vers lui au pas de course, étant rematérialisé juste à temps près des restes du vaisseau noir.

_Des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre._

Spock se trouvait au milieu d'un chaos impressionnant; des morceaux de béton et des plaques de métal rendaient le terrain impraticable alors que des câbles électriques grésillaient dangereusement à proximité de flaques d'eau et d'huile, transformant le tout en champ de mines.

Tout à coup, il le vit.

_Khan._

Celui-ci s'extirpait souplement des débris lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Le surhomme s'élança alors dans une course effrénée, le Vulcain à ses trousses.

A chaque fois que ses pieds heurtaient le sol, Spock sentait les vibrations se propager dans tout son corps, augmentant étrangement sa force, sa rapidité, sa détermination. Il n'offrait aucune résistance à l'air, il glissait entre les obstacles et les flammes, volait presque, mais Khan poussait les passants paniqués et n'hésitait pas à piétiner les éventuels blessés pour garder une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Soudain le terroriste prit de l'élan et sauta sur un véhicule de secours automatique qui décollait à vide.

Il lui lança un sourire triomphal puis disparut au coin d'un gratte-ciel en verre.

Spock lâcha un grognement de frustration avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble en question et de monter les escaliers de secours quatre à quatre, démontrant ainsi toute son endurance vulcaine.

Il fit irruption dans des bureaux que les employés curieux avaient désertés pour s'amasser sur le lieu du crash.

_Si ses calculs étaient bon..._

_Rien n'était plus incertain._

_Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ?_

Spock ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Jim._

Avant de piquer un sprint dans le couloir qui menait droit à une baie vitrée.

***Uruha POV***

Que diable s'était-il passé ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Spock dans une telle colère... Elle avait même eu de la peine à le reconnaitre.

- Uruha ! Viens vite ! lui intima discrètement McCoy.

Elle suivit docilement le médecin jusqu'à l'infirmerie et couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains, horrifiée.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Que... Comment... Comment est-ce arrivé ? réussit-elle à demander, des larmes coulant sur ses joues mates.

Le capitaine gisait sur un lit, inerte.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, pour sauver l'Enterprise. Il a réparé l'injecteur mais est mort d'empoisonnement radioactif durant l'opération...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Spock... ?

- Oui, il sait. Nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire... Dois-je l'annoncer aux autres... ? soupira McCoy, désemparé.

Tout à coup un petit animal qui était allongé sur son plan de travail fut pris de convulsions; le rongeur couina et ouvrit des yeux pétillants de santé.

- Le sérum ! Il a fonctionné ! s'écria Bones en examinant la boule de poil.

Il restait de l'espoir !

- Quel sérum ?! demanda la jeune femme, perdue.

- Uruha, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous devons cryogéniser Jim avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

***Spock POV***

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Spock flottait au milieu d'une nuée d'éclats de verre qui reflétaient les rayons de soleil couchant en une myriade de pépites d'or.

Puis il s'écrasa sur la plateforme automatique, à moins d'un mètre de Khan. Bien qu'encore sonné, Spock sortit son phaseur et le mit en mode "mortel", mais le terroriste l'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied, l'obligeant à l'affronter au corps à corps.

Le Vulcain se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage et le roua de coups qu'il esquiva habilement. Khan l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et sauta sur une deuxième plateforme, cinq mètre plus bas, défiant le Vulcain de l'y rejoindre. Ce que ce dernier fit.

- M. Spock, voyons, pourquoi nous battre ? tenta Khan en levant les mains. Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi... Nous sommes les deux derniers représentants de notre race ! Imaginez le pouvoir de notre alliance... !

- Plutôt mourir que de m'associer avec vous ! cracha Spock en effectuant une prise vulcaine.

Le terroriste hurla de douleur mais résista, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû perdre connaissance. Il attrapa donc la main de Spock à la base de son cou et lui tordit le poignet pour le faire lâcher prise. Khan souleva ensuite Spock sans effort et lui envoya un violent uppercut. Tandis qu'il essayait de se relever, il le roua de coups de pied et l'on put compter le nombre de côtes qu'il cassa à chaque craquement.

Alors que Khan était à deux doigts de briser le crâne de Spock comme il l'avait fait avec Marcus, Uruha apparut sur la plateforme rouge et lui tira dessus. Mais enivré par le combat, la paralysie fut sans effet sur le surhomme; il se rapprochait dangereusement du lieutenant quand Spock puisa dans ses dernières ressources. L'image de Jim apparut dans son esprit embrumé et il arracha une pièce en métal du véhicule pour frapper Khan avec. Etourdi, ce dernier tituba et le Vulcain en profita pour l'attraper par le bras et le briser en deux au niveau du coude; Uruha lâcha un cri perçant.

Aveuglé par la rage, le Vulcain le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'écraser comme une mouche sur la plateforme. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et le cogna, encore et encore, entendant à peine Uruha qui lui hurlait d'arrêter.

- Spock, pitié, arrête ! Il est notre dernière chance de sauver Jim !

Cette dernière phrase suffit à le stopper net. Il regarda Uruha à travers le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

Et assomma Khan d'un dernier coup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, c'est avec une immense joie et une immense tristesse que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je suis affligée de devoir quitter cet univers mais j'ai plus le temps d'écrire avec mes études...  
**

**J'aimerais dédicacer ce chapitre, qui est, je pense, l'un des meilleurs, à Raven Howl pour m'avoir donné l'idée du "clin d'oeil de McCoy" (vous comprendrez en lisant). Merci à toi ! Et merci aux guests pour vos reviews !**

**Bref, place à l'émotion et au lemon ! Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !**

***Jim POV***

Un bruit électronique répétitif. Une présence rassurante à proximité.

Il reprenait peu à peu conscience, mais il n'était encore rien ni personne.

La chaleur d'un lit. Un visage bienveillant. Du sang.

Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Il reprit peu à peu le contrôle des muscles de son visage et parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne vit d'abord qu'une lumière aveuglante et floue, puis sa vue se stabilisa.

- Jim ! Dieu merci..., s'exclama un homme à peine plus âgé que lui qui se précipita à son chevet.

Ce dernier examina la réactivité de ses pupilles et les données sur son moniteur.

- ça a marché... ça a marché ! répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Cet homme... Il lui était familier, avec ses sourcils froncés et son air maussade permanent. Soudain son nom lui revint en mémoire:

- McCoy...

- Oui, c'est moi, Jim. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Dans les vapes..., réussit-il à dire d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est normal... Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

Jim se concentra et cela lui donna mal à la tête.

- L'Enterprise... Il était endommagé... Marcus l'avait fait saboté ! Je l'ai réparé et... Spock... !

Il essaya de se relever, pris de panique.

- Jim, du calme, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es mort d'empoisonnement radioactif en réparant l'Enterprise. Spock va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, il a stoppé Khan et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prélever de son sang pour te ressusciter; il contient un composant autorégénérant très efficace. Cela a juste pris plus de temps que prévu, vu l'état de dégradation avancé de tes cellules..., lui expliqua Bones en le recouchant sur son lit.

- ... Combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

Jim haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. _Deux semaines... J'ai été mort pendant deux semaines ?_

- Mais assez parlé, quelqu'un a hâte de te voir, déclara McCoy avec un clin d'œil.

Le médecin recula, découvrant ainsi Spock qui attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie en cachant mal son impatience. Le Vulcain s'approcha de Jim avec enthousiasme et dut se faire violence pour reprendre contenance; il croisa sagement ses mains derrière son dos et le salua:

- Capitaine.

Jim sourit, et Spock crut que le soleil était entré dans la chambre.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? fit McCoy, déçu.

Spock se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir des plus éloquents.

- Très bien, très bien, je disparais. Vous faites preuve de beaucoup de timidité pour un Vulcain, M. Spock !

Le médecin sortit et la porte automatique se referma derrière lui.

***Spock POV***

Spock s'assit à côté du lit, bouleversé. Comment exprimer toute la joie et le soulagement qu'il ressentait ? Sa gorge nouée semblait former une barrière infranchissable...

- Je crois que McCoy est au courant, pour nous..., dit Jim en riant.

- C'est regrettable, même si c'était à prévoir, répondit-il. (Il fit une pause.) Jim, vous... vous m'avez tellement manqué. J'ai cru vous avoir perdu à jamais...

Le blond prit sa main dans la sienne et leurs émotions se mélangèrent, leur ôtant l'embarras de devoir les exprimer à haute voix.

- Je suis là, maintenant. Et c'est grâce à toi. Merci, Spock.

Spock sentit leur lien se recréer, encore plus fort qu'avant; il était de nouveau entier.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en sifflant et Uruha déboula au pas de course.

- Jim ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci Uruha.

Voir la jeune femme lui rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé ce qui s'était passé avec Spock, alors il décida de se jeter à l'eau tant qu'ils étaient tous deux présents.

- Uruha, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Que _nous_ te disions quelque chose.

Uruha se redressa pour le regarder attentivement.

- Quand Spock a eu sa... "maladie", nous... enfin... nous...

Il fut incapable d'aller plus loin, rouge comme une tomate.

Contre toute attente, le lieutenant éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Jim, Spock m'a déjà tout expliqué pendant ta convalescence.

- V-vraiment ? bredouilla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé, qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, et je le prends plutôt bien. (Il décela quand-même une pointe de ressentiment dans sa voix.) J'ai entre guillemets mérité mon sort, vu que c'est moi qui t'avais demandé d'aller le voir...

- Je... Merci, Uruha. Vraiment. Cela m'ôte un poids...

La jeune femme arbora son sourire le plus sincère.

- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Uruha et Spock échangèrent un regard.

- Et comment! dit la première.

- Uruha est maintenant la Présidente du Conseil de Starfleet, lui annonça Spock.

- Waouh, c'est super ! Et comment l'es-tu devenue ?

- Quand Spock a mis Khan hors d'état de nuire, nous lui avons prélevé du sang, avant de le cryogéniser à nouveau. Pendant que McCoy fabriquait son sérum, les survivants de Starfleet se sont réunis et nous avons parlé pendant des heures de comment restructurer la compagnie et éviter la guerre avec les Klingons... J'ai été chargée d'être la diplomate-traductrice et nous sommes parvenus à un accord: nous leur avons offert une petite planète vierge qui était sous notre juridiction, en échange de quoi, ils nous pardonneraient notre intrusion sur leur territoire et la destruction de deux de leurs flottes de patrouille. Et vu le succès de ma mission - malgré des rapports encore tendus avec les Klingons - j'ai été nommée Présidente du Conseil.

- C'est... c'est merveilleux, félicitations ! Starfleet est entre de bonnes mains à présent, la congratula Jim. Mais j'y pense... Et l'Enterprise ?

- Sa réparation a déjà été effectuée, il est parfaitement opérationnel, répondit Spock.

"_Décidément, ce vaisseau sera toujours une priorité pour Jim..._" pensa l'extraterrestre avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Prêt pour la Mission de Cinq Ans..., dit le blond d'un air rêveur.

- Pas si vite, jeune homme, tu as besoin de repos après toute cette histoire ! Je t'ai mis en congé pendant un mois, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis ! décréta Uruha d'une voix dure.

- A vos ordres...

- Bien. Une dernière chose, est-ce que tu te sentirais prêt pour faire un discours, après-demain ? Au nom de tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie à cause de Khan ? Nous fêterons ensuite la renaissance de Starfleet.

Jim plongea son regard dans les yeux d'obsidienne de Spock et il sut qu'il pourrait compter sur lui pour l'épauler.

- Bien sûr.

***Jim POV***

C'était une soirée fraîche, malgré les rayons de soleil qui perçaient encore ça et là les gratte-ciels de San Francisco, tels des flèches d'or dans une forêt de verre. Tous les membres de Starfleet formaient un demi-cercle autour de la tribune où Jim se tenait, prêt à faire son discours devant une centaine de personnes. Il rajusta son uniforme et commença d'une voix forte:

- Bonsoir, habitants de San Francisco. Je suis James T. Kirk, capitaine de l'U.S.S Enterprise. Ce soir, j'ai l'honneur de rendre un dernier hommage à ceux qui sont morts à cause de la folie meurtrière de John Harrison... Des employés de Starfleet du centre d'archives, aux passants qui se trouvaient au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit quand il a décidé d'écraser son vaisseau sur nos quais, aucun d'eux ne méritaient de mourir ! Nous avons tous perdu au moins un parent, un voisin ou encore un collègue dans cette tragédie, et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons entièrement remanié Starfleet. (Des dizaines de flashs se déclenchèrent, aveuglant Jim.) J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la nouvelle Présidente du Conseil de Starfleet, Uruha Nyota !

La jeune femme remplaça Jim après lui avoir fait la bise et relata les derniers évènements dans les moindres détails, présentant ainsi une nouvelle Starfleet basée sur la transparence. Cela ferait bien évidemment scandale, mais dans quelques semaines, les médias ne parleraient déjà plus de "Marcus, le chef de Starfleet corrompu". A la fin de la conférence de presse, la fête débuta: de magnifiques feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel bleu nuit et le champagne coula à flot. Les visages mornes et marqués par le chagrin se défroissèrent peu à peu, retrouvant espoir et confiance en un avenir meilleur que tout promettait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jim alla s'isoler sur une terrasse, lassé des mondanités. Spock l'y suivit comme son ombre.

- J'en ai marre de cette foule... Et si on allait chez toi ? lui demanda Jim en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

La façon dont il le fixait par-dessus sa coupe ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

- Comme vous voudrez, capitaine, répondit le Vulcain en levant un sourcil pointu.

Ils descendirent au parking où les attendait la moto noire de Jim, qui l'enjamba et la démarra.

- Tu montes ?

- Je préfèrerais utiliser les transports publics...

- Spock, fais pas ta poule mouillée. Monte.

L'extraterrestre s'exécuta à contrecœur et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son _t'hy'la,_ qu'il sentit frissonner.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement de Spock. Ils n'allumèrent aucune lumière pour mieux profiter des feux d'artifice qui continuaient à exploser à un rythme régulier dans le ciel étoilé.

Spock s'installa confortablement sur son canapé blanc et Jim pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si décontracté.

- Retour où tout à commencé, pas vrai ? fit le blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est exact.

Jim arrêta la subtilité et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du Vulcain, qui tressaillit.

- Spock... Je ne pourrai pas attendre sept ans.

- Je comprends, mais cela serait contre mon horloge biologique...

Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir; Jim caressait doucement ses oreilles pointues.

- Jim, a-arrêtez tout de suite...

- Ton corps m'ordonne tout autre chose, répliqua Jim en sentant une bosse se former sous lui.

- En effet... Je crains que ma moitié humaine n'en ait envie.

- Et ta moitié vulcaine ?

- Elle n'y voit plus d'objections.

Spock l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'il ôtait son uniforme bleu; le blond parcourut ensuite son torse, jouant avec ses poils fins. La passion prenait le dessus à chaque frôlement de leur peau, sans toutefois atteindre le paroxysme du Pon Farr, ce qui s'avérerait certainement moins douloureux pour Jim.

Ils enlevaient couche après couche, tout en essayant de séparer leurs lèvres le moins longtemps possible, tant ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Quand ils furent nus, Spock prit leurs sexes dans sa main et les caressa lentement l'un contre l'autre, amplifiant ainsi leur plaisir mutuel. Il se régalait de chacun des gémissements de Jim, qui se faisaient de moins en moins prudes.

Ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un mentalement, partageant ces délicieuses sensations en stéréo.

- Ne jouissez pas tout de suite, lui susurra Spock en voyant du liquide perler au bout de son membre.

- Facile à dire... qui aurait su que tu ferais ça si... bien ? répondit Jim d'un souffle inégal.

Spock sourit avant de continuer ainsi pour encore quelques minutes.

Mais Jim décida qu'il était temps de passer au stade supérieur; il se releva sur ses genoux et s'empala petit à petit sur le sexe dressé du Vulcain, agréablement surpris. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'il fut entièrement prisonnier de lui. Il embrassa cette poitrine chaude qui s'offrait à lui avec une intensité quasi religieuse, alors que Jim les emmenait tous deux au septième ciel à chacun de ses roulements de hanche.

Depuis la baie vitrée, le bouquet final teintait la fine pellicule de sueur sur leurs corps enlacés de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.


End file.
